Synargle
Synargle has a page on the Classic Wiki which can be viewed here. Synargle Synargle, commonly referred to simply as Syn, is a well-known player who joined Terra Nova on October 26th, 2018 and originally started playing EarthMC on November 13th, 2016. They are also a retired server moderator. Syn is one of the founding members of Byzantium, having been supportive of the nation with its leaders before Terra Nova launched. They were named as the Patriarch of Constantinople and was canonized as a Saint of Orthodoxy. Syn won the elections in Japan after FenZenyatta abdicated the throne. They are the current sitting Emperor of Japan since June 15th, 2019. History Pre-Terra Nova Before the initial announcement of Terra Nova, Synargle was still playing on Classic somewhat regularly. When the update was eventually announced Syn decided to help pursue the nation of Papacy Worldwide (PWW) which was being led by former Pope, Sarmango. The PWW was to be a globalist nation made by old players for old players from Classic. This was until in October when the release date of Terra Nova was revealed and a list of updates on how the server will function was released following the reveal. One of the new features announced was a new range limit around nation capitals, meaning only towns within the range radius of the capital could join the nation. Players dispersed from the PWW after the news has hit a roadblock in their former plans, with some players flocking to Panama and Judah. Syn having nowhere-else to go at that time consulted other players in similar positions to their own and started conversing to ultil0l and moope787. After a short time, it was decided between them all to plan and form the Holy Roman Empire or the HRE. ''During this time they managed to invite more than a few players to the nation such as Zebbss, EchoOcelot and Jooey83 They went as far as to start drafting a Charter and planning to induct Denmark into HRE. Problems like a war with Sweden and Prussia however stopped them in their tracks. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort or time and noting the dwindle in activity, Syn and moope787 both left and would eventually choose to join Byzantium a few days before release as they were already friendly with its leaders. Synargle offered to found the capital themself during early access and to help the nation plan ahead before the server launch. Before Launch and Founding Constantinople Early access began on October 26th and marked the beginning of Terra Nova. Synargle joined right on start, spawning in Eastern India. From there Syn headed straight for the Bosporus Strait to be the first to settle the town of Constantinople. Being successful, Constantinople marked the first town of Byzantium to made on the map and was the fourth town in Europe. While non-donators couldn't join until the official launch on the Nov 1st, Syn chose to productively use their time before the launch to gather resources and start developing the town. As Syn prepared for the launch, they herded cows and sheep to form farms for a plentiful food source and was one of the first players on the server to make an enchantment table. Syn would continue to mine for hours on end to find gold and start expanding the town westwards from the Golden Horn. Constantinople was expanded by all the available eight chunks before the launch. After Launch and Birth of Byzantium Upon the night of the launch on November 1st, Synargle handed the town over to the Augusta Florene while also becoming a Town Councillor. Many other players arrived shortly. During the early hours after launch, Syn helped others in the town to recruit players. Constantinople would eventually hit the top of the town's list and would float around in the first page for the following weeks. On Discord, Syn offered to help manage the Byzantium discord and self-nominated themself to be the First Chairman on the Committee for Foreign Affairs which required them to help advise the Augusta on foreign-related matters. They continued to gather resources and mine gold to help reach the goal of forming a towny nation as well as supporting in other places such as giving gold to the towns of Ancyra and Troy. Syn was named as the Patriarch of Constantinople following the creation of the Byzantium State as well as receiving an honorary seat on the Byzantium Senate. Syn would take part in the first Senate hearing and went on to help finish drafting the Constitution of Byzantium. '''To be Continued' Roles and Achievements * Founder and Old Patriarch of Constantinople. Saint of Orthodoxy. * First Chairman of the Committee for Foreign Affairs in Byzantium. * First Chairman of the Committee for Media in Byzantium. * Involuntary Deity of the Church of Synism. * Recipient of the Order of Ushakov, 1st class for services to Siberia. * Has a battlecarrier named after them; HMS Synargle in Norwich, Britain. * Honorary Citizen of Cascadia. * First Grand Maester of the Small Council in Imperial Japan. * Second Emperor of Imperial Japan. Category:Players Category:Classic Players